Mira Banks
Overview Appearance and Personality She has wavy dark brown hair that passes her shoulders, piercing blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. She wears a smoky gray tank top, dark green cargo pants, and black combat boots. She also wears some dog tags that belonged to her brother, who was in the army, and she has a tattoo of a fox and a rottweiler sitting in front of the moon on her shoulder. She is about 5'7" and weighs somewhere around 143 pounds, she is very skinny, but slightly muscular. Mira is a slightly complicated person, who doesn't like talking to people unless she has to. When she is around someone for a while, she will eventually warm up to them and start talking to them, even if most of it is sarcasm or backtalk. She is not afraid to speak her mind, but when she says the wrong thing and she knows it, she's very quick to apologize about it. She may sometimes insult people, but she never truly means what she says. Once you actually get past all the sarcasm and insults, she's actually a very caring person who will stop at nothing to make sure that anyone she's close to is safe. Pre-Apocalypse Mira was the second and last born child of the Banks family, born in Chicago, Illinois. Her mother divorced her drunken and abusive father months before she was born, not wanting Mira to have to grow up around such an enviroment. Her mother claimed custody of Mira and Josh, and they both grew up happily. When Josh turned 18, he decided to join the army, much to Mira's disappointment and sadness. Five years later, while she was working in a store, she met Tyler Jenkins, and they soon began dating and eventually got engaged. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak first began she was working in the store, and when a walker approached the register it tried to bite her, but one of the workers who was trying to pull Mira away got in the way instead and was bit. Mira panicked and immediately shoved the walker away, grabbing the worker and running away from it. Just as the walkers started to get into the store, she managed to escape through the back door, along with her fiancé and one other workers. Keisha, the one who was bitten, said that they should take her car, to which they all quickly agreed. Mira managed to convince the others to go to her brother's house, telling them that he used to be in the army, but when they got there the only thing they found was some blood, a shotgun, and her brother's blood-covered dog tags. Before Mira could panic, Tyler showed her a note from Josh that told her he and their mother was headed to the CDC and that they should head there as well. She grabbed the shotgun and the dog tags, and they began to leave the house, but Keisha suddenly started to act strange. The other worker tried to ask her what was wrong but Keisha lashed out at him and bit into his throat, killing him instantly. Mira and Tyler quickly ran away, taking the car and driving off. Three months later, while the couple were camping in the woods, a few walkers ambushed them and her Tyler got bit. He pushed them away, telling Mira to run away, saying that he was dead anyways, and she tearfully ran away. She heard his screams in the forest as she ran, and by the time she reached somewhere safe, the screams stopped. She now heads towards the CDC in hope that she can find her brother and mother, the last people left in her life. Killed Victims Numerous Walkers Bandits Relationships (Relationships will be added once Season 6 starts.)